Gubon Windpaw
Gubon Windpaw Birth In the wild and dangerous fields of Kun-Lai Summit near Binan Village there was two pandaren named Liya and Dabon that lived happily with a child to come, after 9 months of waiting a pandaren cub was born in the local medical hut as crying echoed througout the village and the two parents smiled in joy. Weeks and months passed swiftly as the cub grew and learnt to talk and walk, quickly growing at age, healthy and wealthy. Growth Near Gubon's 12th birthday it appeared like Gubon's father had gotten ill such that Liya followed him to their bed and nursed him, Gubon walked over to the father's bed and started hugging on his big paws and read some stories from a book in the bookshelves that followed along nearly their entire wall. Gubon left her father with his mother so they could talk privately for a few minutes as he rushed downstairs and tried finding some food to heat up, he ended up in finding a pair of dumplings and some diced-yak meat soup as he heated it up in the stove and carried it on a serving tray up to his father. Not long after he had finished his meal Liya looked saddened at Gubon with a tiny smile, knowing that his father was near death and that healers had already tried to heal his disease but for no good results but delaying it a few days. Weeks later just before the father's death, Liya had decided to take Gubon to the white tiger's temple and hand him over to a master there named Lao. Before the travel Liya told Gubon to say goodbye to his dad for awhile and started packing some clothes and scrolls he liked to read and some family pictures, Liya cried on her inside and tried to cower it up with a smile of clearly fakeness built in it, Gubon knew she was sad and so he knew all the way to the white tiger's temple. Once they had entered the sacred grounds, a pandaren in white robes and grey fur came down the road as he talked with Liya about placing her son here, Liya nodded as their talking was feint from the distance. Once they both returned she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the forhead and left a note that was to be given on his 18th Birthday, she folded a hood over her head and ran off into the distance as Master Lao took Gubon inside and started his training. =21 And war= Years had passed, 9 years since he was placed at the temple of the white tiger, Xuen. Gubon had become a strong and selfesteamed monk that fought for pandaria, Just as his exams and trials training had passed he started hearing about feint whispers that outsiders had arrived pandaria's shores, this was just after the yaungol passed the wall and set up their camps and tribes. Gubon packed his things and stopped by a gravestone with a wrapped white scarf around it, he kneeled down next to it and placed some flowers next to it as it was his master's gravestone that had died of age. Once he had said his goodbyes he headed towards the valley of the four winds as he started his journey from there, aiming for the Jade Forest. Category:Pandaren Category:Pandaria Category:Monk